Martial Arts club
by Yuki1
Summary: This is a story about romance between 6 teenagers in Hong Kong who won a scholarship to be on the top martial arts team in asia. The characters are Nicholas Tse,Stephen Fung,and Sam lee(These are real movie stars) Sakura,Allison, and Jennifer. Welcome to


Allison had finally went to sleep after the five hours of her and Stephen talking. Coach Lee had wanted them to get to know each other better, But there's something Coach didn't know. The next morning...............  
  
  
It was so hectic Allison, Jen, Sakura, Stephen, Nic, and Sam were running around the house frantically. "Where's my shirt ?" "Where is my shoes?" Allison stopped packing her bag "Jen we have Karate practice! We don't need shoes!".  
  
Nic was in the kitchen trying to fix breakfast when Jen came around from behind and grabbed him and said "You silly you don't cook cereal!"  
  
  
Stephen looked at Allison, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out to his car. Allison and Stephen were in matching uniforms all except they were different colors. "Stephen where are we going?" she said as she popped a Korn CD in the CD player in his car.   
  
Stephen was driving down Beijing Street "Well since were sparring partners, I thought we should go to practice early! Plus I haven't sparred you since Seoul!"   
  
Shifting in her seat she turned the music up louder and grabbed her bag as they pulled into the parking lot of the school gym.  
  
They stepped out of the car to see a boy there age and some other guys standing around there car.  
"Daniel what are you doing here?" Stephen said as he walked toward him. Daniel walked up to Allison and put his arm around her waist "You're a pretty thing aren't you? Do you wanna come home with me tonight and get busy?." He tightened his grip around her waist and smiled a evil grin at Stephen.  
  
Stephen looked at Daniel holding Allison in his arms and yelled "Leave her alone she isn't your problem!" As soon as Allison heard that her face turned bright red. She looked at Daniel and yelled "The hell I am your problem! Get the hell off me you pervert! There is no way I would ever sleep with you!." She did a side kick into his stomach knocking him down on the ground.  
She walked over to him and bent down and said sarcastically "I'm sorry did I hurt you? Well just to let you know I don't date perverts or guys that want me just for my body, plus I don't know you! I don't know what girls are like here but American girls know how to take care of themselves! Got it?". She let go of his collar on his shirt.  
  
She walked over to Stephen and grabbed his arm and began to walk toward the doors to the gym. Someone tried to attack her from behind she turned around and did a round house, drop kick.  
Turned and looked at Daniel's partners "Haven't you learned your lesson not to mess with me yet?  
  
They walked through the doors to the gym and sat there bags down by the door and took off there coats. They walked over to the mats and began to stretch.   
  
Allison looked at Stephen "Well Stephen I thought I would never see you again! I thought since each of us won first place in the junior qylmpics that we would see each other again!"  
  
Stephen blushed "Allison I looked for you on the last day of the tournament! But someone told me that your team had left! Why did you leave without saying good bye?". She looked at him and leaned over and kissed him "Maybe I didn't want to say good bye to the one I loved!"  
  
She stood up and grabbed his hand and whispered "Bring It on!". She walked over and pushed play on the CD player and the music began.  
  
She did a back flip into a fighting position and gave the signal to fight.....  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
Back at the house Sakura was cooking breakfast after Nic's fatal attempt of fixing Cheerios for breakfast.  
Sakura was flipping omelets when the phone rang. She picked up and answered it, it was her dad.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Arigato domoe father Chan. I am doing fine, yes father there is no problem thanks for calling I love you too papa!"  
She looked over at Sam he had a very weird hairstyle today. It looked like a afro. "Sam I have no idea how I came to like you when we were at Seoul for the Junior Qylmpics!" Sam just smiled and said with his mouth half full with omelets "I love you to sweet heart!".  
  
Nicholas just looked at Jennifer and smiled. "Nicholas are you going to drive me or not to practice?" Nicholas looked at his watch "Oh shit we need to hurry practice for us starts in 15 minutes!"  
  
Jennifer grabbed her and Nicholas's bag and rushed out the door and climbed in his car. He put on a CD by Nirvana. Jennifer looked at him weird she managed to mumble "Whoa you like Nirvana too?" Nicholas just smiled.  
  
  
Sakura and Sam were right behind them and they were having a hard core discussion about who was cooler off of pokemon James our Jessie!  
"Oh come on Sam you know good and well that James is so so much better than Jessie!" Sam looked at her when they had stopped at a red light!  
  
"Who died and made you so right?" he leaned over and kissed on the forehead "That's why I love you so much! Your so head strong and stubborn!"  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Back at the gym. Stephen was sparring Allison, so far they had both scored five points by knocking each other off the floor. Allison began to think Man I think he likes knocking me down on the ground just so he can help me get back up! He is such a perv but goodness he is the hottest guy in the world!  
  
Just than Stephen knocked her down again "You need to concentrate we still have 1 hour of practice left before we have Math and English.  
  
"Oh shut up! Your such a loser!" Allison said in between laughing when he tried to help her up but she pulled him down too and they both started laughing.  
  
  
Six hours later after Math, English, and History.  
  
  
Back at the condominium all of them were getting ready to go to a local teen club called Freedom. Allison was dressed in hip hugger pants and a spaghetti strap shirt with tennis shoes on, Sakura had something that looked like a modern kimono which was all black with red dragons on it, and Jennifer had on shorts and a tube top. Jennifer looked at them "What? I want to be comfortable!" Nicholas looked at her and said "Remember what happened in Seoul? I am making sure the guys know now that your mine!" Stephen and Sam looked at Nicholas than at us "We agree!"  
  
  
Stephen was dressed in baggy pants with a tight black shirt on with bad looking shoes on, Nicholas had died his hair sort of like Stephen's but Stephen's hair had blue highlights and Nicholas had orange he was wearing baggy pants and muscle shirt with sandals on, and most of all Sam had on his usual style of mismatched clothes.  
  
They all piled into Nic's Ford explorer and drove to the club. When they finally got in, it was crazy everyone went out onto the dance floor. The song Try Again came on Allison grabbed Stephen and pointed at him and began to dance around him. He was thinking My gosh what is she doing? Oh I get it!   
  
He began to dance too. The others hit the dance floor but I think the hardest dancers were Nicholas and Jennifer they went all over the dance floor. Even Sam got in a fight once when this guy tried to start cussing Sakura out because she was Japanese. Sam got in there he started cussing the guy out in mandarin by telling him also that she was American and how there he say that about his girlfriend!  
  
  
When Jennifer looked back at Allison and Stephen she saw them kissing. She whispered to Nicholas "Ah I see they finally are making up since we left Seoul!" Nic leaned over and said "He is in love with her! He hasn't been with another girl since Allison came in his life a year ago! I thought you might just wanted to know that!"  
  
Sam and Sakura had sat down at a table and began to chat. "Sakura, So are you going back to the Us after High School?" Sam asked. Sakura looked at him and said "Not if you don't stop me first!" That was enough for him he leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked at first but than gave back the kiss to him!  
  
  
Next Chapter soon to come  



End file.
